When the New Directions are on Facebook
by ItsLionquinn
Summary: Ceci est une série d'OS des personnages de Glee sur Facebook. Vous y retrouverez aussi bien les piques de Santana, que les remarques stupides de Finn, ou encore l'ironie de Kurt… Enjoy it ! P.S: Fans de Finchel, s'abstenir.
1. Chapter 1

**Ça fait pas mal de temps que j'avais envie d'écrire ça. Je n'ai écrit qu'un OS pour l'instant, mais la suite ne tardera pas. Donc n'hésitez pas à me poster des reviews pour me donner votre avis. Et si vous avez des suggestions ou des envies pour la suite, je vous écoute !**

* * *

******The Break up**

* * *

_Rachel Berry est passée de « en couple » à « célibataire».  
**(Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray et 6 autres personnes aiment ça)**  
_

**Santana Lopez**: Ah ! La naine s'est enfin décidée à relâcher le baleineau dans son milieu naturel !  
_**(Blaine Anderson, Quinn Fabray et 14 autres personnes aiment ça)**_

**Brittany S Pierce **: Rachel sortait avec une baleine ? Ce n'est pas très gentil de l'avoir privée de l'océan pendant tout ce temps ! :(  
_**(Santana Lopez, Artie Abrams et 10 autres personnes aiment ça)**_

**Kurt Hummel** : Blaine ! Pourquoi aimes-tu ce commentaire ? Ce n'est pas gentil pour Finn ! C'est mon demi-frère, tout de même…  
Rach, tu sais que si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là… À condition que tu ne me forces pas à regarder encore une fois « Funny Girl » .

**Blaine Anderson **: Désolé… Mais les remarques de Satan sont vraiment tordantes :D

**Santana Lopez **: Comment tu m'as appelée, Warbler ? Contente que tu apprécies ma répartie, car tu risques d'en faire les frais si tu oses redire ça encore une fois.  
_**(Mercedes Jones et Noah Puckerman aiment ça)**_

**Rachel Berry **: Merci Kurt :)  
Effectivement, je ne suis plus avec Finn. Nous nous sommes séparés d'un commun accord, jugeant qu'il était préférable de continuer notre dernière année de lycée chacun de notre côté. Bien sûr, nous restons amis, même si je pense que cette séparation a créé quelques tensions entre nous.

**Quinn Fabray **: Mon Dieu… Même sur Facebook elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de nous assommer avec ses monologues.  
_**(Santana Lopez, Kurt Hummel et 12 autres personnes aiment ça)**_

**Mercedes Jones **: Sérieux, Rachel, il s'est passé quoi ?! :o T'étais plus accro à lui que Blaine à son gel...  
_**(Sam Evans et Noah Puckerman aiment ça)**_

**Finn Hudson **: Euh, je vous rappelle que je suis encore ami avec elle et que je peux tout lire !

**Santana Lopez **: Tiens, Moby Dick ! Je savais pas qu'on captait internet au fin fond de l'océan Pacifique.  
_**(Dave Karofsky, Quinn Fabray et 7 autres personnes aiment ça)**_

**Sugar Motta **: Tiens, en parlant d'océan, mon père devait m'offrir un sous-marin.

**Kurt Hummel** : N'y a-t-il pas un bouton " Tout le monde s'en fiche. " quelque part ?  
_**(Santana Lopez, Blaine Anderson et 5 autres personnes aiment ça)**_

**Rachel Berry** : Finn et moi n'étions plus sur la même longueur d'ondes, c'est tout...

**Santana Lopez** : Traduction : Berry a trouvé un nain avec qui elle souhaite partager sa passionnante vie, et elle ne veut plus de Golliath.  
_**(Quinn Fabray, Mercedes Jones et 3 autres personnes aiment ça)**_

**Brittany S Pierce** : Quinnie, pourquoi est-ce que tu souris devant ton portable depuis que Rachel a changé son statut ? :o  
_**(Santana Lopez, Kurt Hummel et 15 autres personnes aiment ça)**_

_**Santana Lopez **_: FABGAY EST DANS LA PLACE.  
P.S: D'ailleurs, Britt.. Qu'est ce que tu fabriques avec Q ?  
_**(Noah Puckerman, Sam Evans et 10 autres personnes aiment ça)**_

**Noah Puckerman **: Rachel et Quinn ? SEX.

**Quinn Fabray**: Occupe-toi de ta braguette, Puckerman. Et Santana, je ne suis pas lesbienne.

**Rachel Berry** : Quinn, c'est vrai que tu souris ?

**Quinn Fabray** : Oui, je souris parce que tu t'es enfin rendue compte que Finn allait être un poids pour toi à Broadway. Et ce n'est pas que je suis lesbienne, mais tout simplement que je joue mon rôle de nouvelle amie.  
_**(Mike Chang aime ça)**_

**Finn Hudson**: Ne l'écoutes pas Rachel ! Je t'aime ! On est faits l'un pour l'autre et personne ne nous séparera !

**Rachel Berry** : On est déjà séparés, Finn...  
_**(Santana Lopez, Mercedes Jones et 4 autres personnes aiment ça)**_

**Finn Hudson** : C'est n'importe quoi ! Quinn n'est pas lesbienne, on est sortis ensemble !

**Kurt Hummel** : Finn... Comment te dire que tu t'enfonces tout seul ?  
_**(Santana Lopez, Artie Abrams et 6 autres personnes aiment ça)**_

**Santana Lopez** : Finn Hudson est donc sorti avec deux filles : une lesbienne et une travelo. Belles prises pour un baleineau !  
_**(Sugar Motta, Artie Abrams et 5 autres personnes aiment ça)**_

**Brittany S Pierce** : San.. Tu es méchante. Excuse-toi.

**Santana Lopez** : QUOI ? Jamais !

**Brittany S Pierce** : Lord Tubbington me dit de te dire que le bain de ce soir est annulé.  
_**(Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry et 7 autres personnes aiment ça)**_

**Noah Puckerman** : Waaaouh. Vous êtes tous conviés au feu d'artifice qui a lieu dans mon pantalon :$.

**Rachel Berry** : Je pense qu'on se passera des détails, Noah...

**Finn Hudson** : Vous me décevez ! Je croyais qu'on était amis ! On fait tous partis du Glee Club et on doit se soutenir !

**Santana Lopez** : Soutenir quoi ? Tes tétons ? Non, merci. Ils doivent peser au moins 15kg chacun.  
_**(Jacob Ben Israël, Quinn Fabray et 7 autres personnes aiment ça)**_

**Mercedes Jones : **C'est une blague ? Qui est ami avec Jacob ?!

**Tina Cohen-Chang** : Je crois que c'est moi...

**Mike Chang** : Hum, je pense que tu devrais le supprimer, Tina. ;)

**Jacob Ben Israël** : Trop tard ! J'ai déjà tout mis sur mon blog héhéhé 8) !

**Quinn Fabray** : Je pense qu'on est tous d'accord pour dire que cette fois ça nous dérange pas... :)

**Santana Lopez** : Prépare des habits de rechange pour demain, Hudson ! Je sens la douce odeur sucrée des slushies...  
**_(Sam Evans, Quinn Fabray et 8 autres personnes aiment ça)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous, **

**Vos reviews et tous vos follows m'ont vraiment fait plaisir ! Apparemment, ça vous a plu :3. Les remarques de Santana ont du succès !  
Bref, je sais que ça a été un peu long, je suis désolée. Mais voilà un autre OS. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier ! **

**P.S: Finn se fait encore descendre (a).**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Troublemaker**

* * *

_Finn Hudson a publié sur le mur de Rachel Berry.  
« Je t'aime encore, Rach'. »_

**Rachel Berry **: Finn…

**Finn Hudson **: Ne dis rien, je passe chez toi !

**Kurt Hummel **: Finn, je ne crois pas que c'est ce qu'elle souhaite.  
_**(Rachel Berry aime ça)**_

**Santana Lopez **: En même temps, qui le souhaiterait ? À chaque fois qu'il s'approche de quelqu'un, il manque de le tuer. L'autre fois il a failli arracher le nez de la naine. ( Ce qui n'aurait pas été plus mal, finalement )  
_**(Quinn Fabray, Mercedes Jones et 5 autres personnes aiment ça)**_

**Quinn Fabray **: Apparemment son cerveau est trop petit pour pouvoir gérer tous ses membres à la fois.  
_**(Santana Lopez et Sam Evans aiment ça)**_

**Finn Hudson **: Ça y est, vous recommencez à tous vous liguer contre moi ! C'est pas vos affaires ce qu'il se passe entre Rachel et moi !

**Kurt Hummel **: C'est pour ça que tu fais ta déclaration d'amour sur le mur de Rachel Berry, où tout le monde peut la voir… ?  
_**(Sugar Motta, Mercedes Jones et 3 autres personnes aiment ça)**_

**Blaine Anderson **: OH MON DIEU. KURT !

**Kurt Hummel **: Oui ?! Ö

**Blaine Anderson **: KURT !

**Santana Lopez** : Cesse de t'égosiller et viens en au but, Warbler. T'as perdu ton pot de gel ?  
_**(Quinn Fabray et Noah Puckerman aiment ça)**_

**Blaine Anderson **: Encore pire ! Je… Je ne retrouve plus mon nœud papillon bleu :(

**Quinn Fabray **: On atteint des sommets là, niveau ridicule.  
_**(Rachel Berry aime ça)**_

**Santana Lopez **: Et tu nous interromps alors que le baleineau est en train de se faire harponner pour dire ÇA ?

**Brittany S Pierce **: La chasse aux baleines est interdite.  
_**(Santana Lopez, Kurt Hummel et 8 autres personnes aiment ça)**_

**Kurt Hummel** : Ne t'inquiète pas Blaine, je viens de le retrouver sous mon lit :)  
_**(Blaine Anderson aime ça)**_

**Noah Puckerman **: Que tous ceux qui viennent d'avoir une pensée malsaine en se demandant ce que faisait le nœud papillon de Warbler sous le lit de Kurt aiment ce commentaire.  
_**(Tina Chang Cohen, Santana Lopez et 9 autres personnes aiment ça)**_

**Mike Chang **: Tina ?!

**Santana Lopez **: J'ai toujours dit que les asiatiques étaient des vicieux.  
_**(Noah Puckerman, Quinn Fabray et 6 autres personnes aiment ça)**_

**Tina Chang Cohen : **M-Mon doigt à dérapé ! Je vous jure !

**Brittany S Pierce **: Le doigt de San dérape souvent sur mes seins, aussi ! :o  
_**(Noah Puckerman, Quinn Fabray et 10 autres personnes aiment ça)**_

**Jacob Ben Israël **: Ooooh ! J'ai tout noté sur mon blog ! Ooh vite, douche froide !

**Kurt Hummel** : Cette discussion devient totalement aberrante...

**Mike Chang** : Encore lui ? Tina, je croyais que tu l'avais supprimé !

**Tina Chang Cohen** : Mais, je l'ai supprimé !

**Mercedes Jones** : Laissez tomber, c'est Finn qui l'a en ami.

**Santana Lopez** : En parlant du baleineau, on l'entend plus. C'est louche. Il a vraiment du se faire pêcher.  
_**(Quinn Fabray, Noah Puckerman et 5 autres personnes aiment ça)**_

**Finn Hudson **: Rach', ouvre-moi ! Je veux te parler !

**Quinn Fabray **: JE RÊVE.

**Mercedes Jones **: Rassurez-moi… Il n'est quand même pas vraiment en bas de chez Rachel ?

**Rachel Berry **: Finn, je ne veux pas te parler ! Je sais très bien que tu essayes de me récupérer.  
_**(Quinn Fabray aime ça)**_

**Quinn Fabray **: T'as compris, imbécile ? Elle veut pas te parler.  
_**(Santana Lopez et Mercedes Jones aiment ça)**_

**Finn Hudson **: Je sais que tu m'aimes encore, Rach' !

**Quinn Fabray **: Ok, qu'il ne bouge pas. J'arrive.  
_**(Sam Evans, Santana Lopez et 4 autres personnes aiment ça)**_

**Santana Lopez **: Attention mesdames et messieurs, Fabgay est en colère !  
_**(Noah Puckerman, Blaine Anderson et 6 autres personnes aiment ça)**_

**Sam Evans **: Que la force soit avec toi, Finn Hudson.  
(_**Mercedes Jones, Mike Chang et 12 autres personnes aiment ça)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG. Toutes les reviews *-*. Sans parler des follow, des ajouts en favori... MERCI.  
Bon, ok, j'ai mis un peu beaucoup de temps à publier la suite. C'est pas que j'avais la flemme, c'est que j'avais pas le temps :(. Je m'en excuse. Donc, j'espère que cette suite va vous plaire !  
Alors, bien entendu, encore du Santana. Et pour répondre à vos questions, oui je compte faire évoluer le Faberry.**

**Bonne lecture *coeur*.**

* * *

_Santana Lopez est désormais amie avec Lord Tubbington.  
**(Brittany S Pierce aime ça)**_

**Kurt Hummel:** ...

**Santana Lopez: **J'interdis quiconque de faire une remarque, au risque de se faire malencontreusement étrangler dans son sommeil.

**Blaine Anderson:** Santana, amie des animaux. Qui l'eut cru ? :o  
_**(Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry et 3 autres personnes aiment ça)**_

**Quinn Fabray: **Blaine, je te conseille de te barricader chez toi et de ne pas sortir avant deux jours. Et surveille bien ta fenêtre, elle est capable de tout.  
**_(Noah Puckerman et Mercedes Jones aiment ça)_**

**Santana Lopez: **Pas besoin d'étrangler le hobbit, ses noeuds papillons le font à ma place.  
_**(Noah Puckerman, Quinn Fabray et 6 autres personnes aiment ça)**_

**Artie Abrams: **Refuser d'étrangler Blaine.. ? Où est passée Snixx ?

**Santana Lopez: **Par contre je me ferai un plaisir de t'arracher un à un tes petits cheveux de mouton imberbe jusqu'à ce que tes cris suraigus alertent porcelaine.  
**_(Noah Puckerman, Mike Chang et 10 autres personnes aiment ça)_**

**Mike Chang: **Snixx n'est jamais loin..

**Noah Puckerman: **Tout comme Michael ;).

**Rachel Berry: **Qui est Michael.. ?

**Noah Puckerman: **Mon engin de guerre :D. C'est une référence au roi de la pop : puissant et performant quand il entre en scène 8). Pas mal, hein ?

**Brittany S Pierce: **Faites l'amour, pas la guerre.  
**_(Santana Lopez, Artie Abrams et 11 autres personnes aiment ça)_**

**Noah Puckerman: **Je fais les deux (a).

******Kurt Hummel: **Élégant.  
**_(Blaine Anderson et Rachel Berry aiment ça)_**

**Mercedes Jones: **Serieusement, Puck ? "Michael" ?

**Santana Lopez: **Allez discuter du prénom de la brindille de Puck dans une chambre d'hôtel.  
**_(Quinn Fabray, Mercedes Jones et 3 autres personnes aiment ça)_**

**Noah Puckerman: **BRINDILLE ?! Ö

**Quinn Fabray: **Ne sous-estimez jamais les brindilles. Elles ont un taux de fertilité très élevé. Je peux témoigner :').  
**_(Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez et 5 autres personnes aiment ça)_**

**Rachel Berry:** Ou alors utilisez des moyens de contraception.  
_**(Santana Lopez, Finn Hudson et 7 autres personnes aiment ça)**_

**Santana Lopez:** Je rêve ou le hobbit vient d'avoir de la répartie.. ?

**Finn Hudson:** Rach' a toujours eu de la répartie !

**Quinn Fabray:** T'en as pas marre d'essayer de récupérer Rachel à l'aide de commentaires minables sur Facebook ?  
_**(Rachel Berry et Santana Lopez aiment ça)**_

**Kurt Hummel:** Suis-je le seul à avoir remarqué que Quinn devient agressive dès qu'il s'agit de Rachel ?  
**_(Mercedes Jones, Mike Chang et 8 autres personnes aiment ça)_**

**Brittany S Pierce:** J'en ai parlé avec Lord Tubbington ce matin !

**Blaine Anderson:** Puisqu'on parle de Lord Tubbington, on sait toujours pas pourquoi Satan est amie avec lui... :p

**Quinn Fabray:** Tu tiens vraiment pas à la vie, toi.  
_**(Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez et 4 autres personnes aiment ça)**_

**Finn Hudson:** Hein ? Stop, attendez ! Qu'est ce que ça peut faire que Quinn soit agressive ? Je vois pas le rapport.. Quinn est toujours agressive de toute façon.

**Rachel Berry:** Finn ! Premièrement, ton manque de tact m'effraie. Et deuxièmement, Quinn n'est pas toujours agressive, loin de là.  
**_(Quinn Fabray et Kurt Hummel aiment ça)_**

**Mercedes Jones:** Woooh, deux p'tites minutes.. Il s'est passé un truc entre vous deux, les filles ?

**Santana Lopez:** Quelle perspicacité, Arathée ! Elles passent leur temps à se déboucher les tuyauteries en cachette sur le piano de l'auditorium, mais à part ça, rien.  
**_(Brittany S Pierce, Noah Puckerman et 8 autres personnes aiment ça)_**

**Kurt Hummel: **Je ne regarderai plus jamais le piano de la même manière..  
**_(Santana Lopez, Sam Evans et 13 autres personnes aiment ça)_**

**Mercedes Jones: **Arathée.. ?

**Santana Lopez:** Ta grande idole Aretha + ratée = Arathée. Faut vraiment tout t'expliquer. On croirait le baleineau.  
**_(Quinn Fabray, Dave Karofsky et 6 autres personnes aiment ça)_**

**Finn Hudson: **J'en ai marre que tu me donnes tout le temps des surnoms débiles Santana !

**Santana Lopez:** Excuse-moi mais je suis trop occupée à me demander quelle taille de soutif tu portes pour répondre à ta ridicule accusation.  
**_(Blaine Anderson, Quinn Fabray et 9 autres personnes aiment ça)_**

**Blaine Anderson: **+1

**Quinn Fabray: **Laisse-tomber les comptes. Elle doit en être à 198-0.

**Santana Lopez:** Serait-ce une forme de compliment, Q ?

**Quinn Fabray:** Peut-être bien, S. Mais ne t'y habitue pas trop.

**Rachel Berry:** Dites-le nous si on vous dérange. :)  
_**(Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones et une autre personne aiment ça)**_

**Santana Lopez: **C'est bon, la naine. Déclare-lui ta flamme au lieu de faire la jalouse. Ah, et pense à l'escabeau. Parce que je crains que le baiser ne soit délicat avec vos 2,50m de différence.  
**_(Noah Puckerman, Mike Chang et 5 autres personnes aiment ça)_**

**Sam Evans: **Je suis content pour vous deux ! :D

**Quinn Fabray:** Mais calmez-vous ! Vous vous faites des idées. Rachel et moi sommes amies.

**Santana Lopez:** Amies avec GROS privilèges, dans ce cas.  
**_(Brittany S Pierce, Kurt Hummle et 4 autres personnes aiment ça)_**

**Brittany S Pierce:** San et moi aussi on a des GROS privilèges :D.  
_**(Blaine Anderson, Quinn Fabray et 10 autres personnes aiment ça)**_

**Quinn Fabray:** Comme être amies avec Lord Tubbington, par exemple ? :)  
_**(Rachel Berry, Sam Evans et 7 autres personnes aiment ça)**_

**Santana Lopez:** Économise ton ironie pour le géant vert, Fabray.

**Sugar Motta:** Personnellement, je n'ai jamais eu à économiser quoi que ce soit puisque je peux tout avoir !

**Kurt Hummel:** Tu devrais peut-être économiser tes commentaires inutiles, Sugar...  
**_(Santana Lopez, Mercedes Jones et 7 autres personnes aiment ça)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci beaucoup à vous tous, vraiment, vous êtes super :D. Ça me fait tellement plaisir de savoir que vous riez et lisant ma fic', que ça vous plait..  
Bon, j'espère que je vous ai pas trop fait attendre. Quatrième OS pour vous, avec BEAUCOUP de Faberry :3. J'espère que ça vous plaira.**  
**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Finn Hudson a publié sur le mur de Rachel Berry :  
_"Je t'aime Rach'. J'aime ta voix, j'aime ton air boudeur quand tu n'obtiens pas ce que tu veux, j'aime quand tu te bats pour les solos, j'aime ta détermination, j'aime tout de toi."_

**Santana Lopez:** J'aime quand tu te ridiculises en public.  
_**(Quinn Fabray, Noah Puckerman et 8 autres personnes aiment ça)**_

**Kurt Hummel:** Finn... Es-tu maso ?

**Quinn Fabray:** Stop at tale med ham.  
_**(Brittany S Pierce aime ça)**_

**Artie Abrams:** Euh.. Quinn ?

**Quinn Fabray:** C'est du Danois. J'ai pensé que vu qu'il ne comprend pas quand on lui dit en Français d'arrêter de parler à Rachel, il comprendrait peut-être dans une autre langue :).  
_**(Santana Lopez, Blaine Anderson et 7 autres personnes aiment ça)**_

**Brittany S Pierce:** Les licornes aussi parlent le Danois.  
_**(Santana Lopez et Artie Abrams aiment ça)**_

**Santana Lopez:** Laisse tomber, Q. Finnocence communique uniquement via le langage des baleines.  
_**(Quinn Fabray, Dave Karofsky et 6 autres personnes aiment ça)**_

**Rachel Berry:** Finn, il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes. Qu'est ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu passes à autre chose.. ?

**Finn Hudson:** Je ne passerai à autre chose que quand TOI tu seras passée à autre chose !

**Rachel Berry:** C'est déjà fait...  
**_(Quinn Fabray aime ça)_**

**Finn Hudson: **Non ! Sinon tu serais en couple !

**Quinn Fabray:** Elle EST en couple, Einstein.  
_**(Rachel Berry et Brittany S Pierce aiment ça)**_

**Mercedes Jones:** QUOI ?! Ö

**Kurt Hummel**: Je ne crois pas avoir été prévenu non plus ! :o

**Brittany S Pierce:** Félicitations, Quinn ! :D

**Santana Lopez: **Fricoter sur un piano, ça créé des liens je vous dis.  
_**(Noah Puckerman, Sam Evans et 7 autres personnes aiment ça)**_

**Mercedes Jones:** Oh... Ces deux cachottières..

**Finn Hudson:** Hein ? Quel rapport ? On parle de Rachel, là !

**Santana Lopez:** Retourne dans la mer, baleineau. Ta graisse a besoin d'être hydratée.  
**_(Quinn Fabray, Shane Tinsley et 6 autres personnes aiment ça)_**

**Kurt Hummel: **Ne soyez pas TROP méchants, non plus. Je vous rappelle que c'est mon demi-frère.  
_**(Finn Hudson aime ça)**_

**Noah Puckerman:** Ouais, Hummel a raison, faut lui expliquer gentiment. Puckosaurus s'en charge 8).

**Rachel Berry:** Je crains le pire...

* * *

Noah Puckerman a publié sur le mur de Finn Hudson :  
_"Eh mec, faut qu'on parle. Je passe chez toi ;)"_

**Santana Lopez:** Vas-y brindille, on est tous avec toi.  
**_(Mercedes Jones, Blaine Anderson et 7 autres personnes aiment ça)_**

**Noah Puckerman:** Mais c'est pas une brindille, c'est un aileron de requin 8) ! Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai à faire.. ;)

* * *

Finn Hudson a publié sur le mur de Quinn Fabray :  
_"Je sais pas ce que tu manigances encore, mais laisse Rachel tranquille !"_

**Quinn Fabray:** Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais sur mon mur encore, mais dégage tout de suite.  
**_(Santana Lopez, Rachel Berry et 6 autres personnes aiment ça)_**

**Rachel Berry:** Finn ! Vas-tu nous laisser tranquilles une fois pour toutes ?!

**Santana Lopez:** Je pense qu'on peut tous applaudir Puck et son rat mort qui lui sert de crête. Quel beau boulot !  
_**(Quinn Fabray, Sam Evans et 9 autres personnes aiment ça)**_

**Mercedes Jones:** Qu'est ce que t'es allé lui raconter, Puck ? :o

**Noah Puckerman:** Bah, la vérité ! Je lui ai dit que Quinn Et Rachel sortaient ensemble, et il est persuadé que c'est un plan machiavélique de Quinn pour faire souffrir Rachel... J'y peux rien :/

**Mike Chang:** Kurt, tu habites avec Finn, donc t'as du assister à la conversation, non ?

**Kurt Hummel:** Euh.. Je. Disons que j'étais occupé.**_  
_**

**Blaine Anderson:** Moi aussi :D  
**_(Mercedes Jones, Mike Chang et 5 autres personnes aiment ça)_**

**Mercedes Jones:** Woooooh c'est hot entre vous, les gars :p

**Rachel Berry:** Hum. Je ne crois pas que ça soit l'endroit pour parler de ça.

**Finn Hudson:** Rachel ! Tu ne dois pas faire confiance à Quinn !

**Santana Lopez:** Et elle devrait faire confiance à qui ? À un mec victime d'une déformation natale qui lui fait ressembler à un troll boiteux à chaque fois qu'il se déplace ? Mmh, mauvaise idée.  
_**(Quinn Fabray, Blaine Anderson et 7 autres personnes aiment ça)**_

* * *

_Rachel Berry a indiqué qu'elle est en couple avec Quinn Fabray.  
__**(Quinn Fabray, Brittany S Pierce et 15 autres personnes aiment ça)**_

_**Rachel Berry:** _Voilà. Comme tu peux le voir Finn, je suis passée à autre chose et tu peux donc arrêter de me harceler. Merci.

**Noah Puckerman: **Dis, Santana.. Tu veux bien me dire à quelle heure elles vont 'jouer' du piano ? S'il te plait :$.

**Santana Lopez**: Pas la peine, tu les entendras.  
_**(Noah Puckerman, Mercedes Jones et 6 autres personens aiment ça)**_

**Finn Hudson:** Très bien, je quitte le Glee Club ! Vous regretterez tous comment vous m'avez traité quand vous perdrez aux régionales !

**Blaine Anderson:** YES, à moi les soloooooos ! :D (Ne le prends pas mal, Finn.)  
_**(Kurt Hummel aime ça)**_

**Sam Evans:** Hasta la vista, baby.  
**_(Mike Chang, Brittany S Pierce et 7 autres personnes aiment ça)_**

**Rachel Berry:** Sam, je doute qu'imiter Terminator maintenant soit très judicieux..

**Lord Tubbington:** Miaow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Oui, je sais, ça fait trèèèèèèèès longtemps que je n'ai pas publié.. J'espère que vous m'en voulez pas trop ? Ö**  
**Bon, sinon, cet OS est légèrement différent des autres. Il n'y a pas de Faberry cette fois, mais une petit notion de Quinntana, parce qu'en ce moment je trouve que c'est le couple parfait. :3 Bref, j'espère vraiment que ça vous fera autant rire que les autres.**  
**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Sugar Motta a créé un album "Mes nouvelles chaussures *loooooove* $$$ ".  
**(Brittany S Pierce aime ça)**  
_

**Santana Lopez: **Y a t-il plus inintéréssant sur Terre ?  
**_(Quinn Fabray, Kurt Hummel et 8 autres personnes aiment ça)_**

**Quinn Fabray: **Je crois que les monologues de Rachel peuvent entrer dans la compétition.  
_**(Santana Lopez, Mercedes Jones et 7 autres personnes aiment ça)**_

**Rachel Berry: **J'apprécie ton soutien, Quinn. Et je tiens à dire en passant que mes "monologues" ne sont que la preuve que je possède un langage plus développé et soutenu que le vôtre, sans doute lié à ma bonne éducation.  
_**(Finn Hudson aime ça)**_

**Quinn Fabray: **Qu'est ce que je disais... ? :')  
_**(Santana Lopez, Noah Puckerman et 9 autres personnes aiment ça)**_

**Santana Lopez: **Suis-je la seule à penser que Finn devrait faire un album photo de ses sourires les plus niais ?  
**_(Dave Karofsky, Quinn Fabray et 10 autres personnes aiment ça)_**

**Mercedes Jones: **Apparemment non..  
**_(Sam Evans aime ça)_**

**Finn Hudson: **Et toi tu devrais faire un album de tes têtes les plus moches !

**Kurt Hummel: **Mmh, Finn.. Comment te dire que ça n'était pas vraiment drôle ? :/  
_**(Blaine Anderson, Santana lopez et 3 autres personnes aiment ça)**_

**Artie Abrams: **Je confirme.

**Quinn Fabray: **Surtout que Santana ne peut pas être moche.  
_**(Santana Lopez, Brittany S Pierce et 6 autres personnes aiment ça)**_

**Kurt Hummel: **... *choqué*

**Santana Lopez:** Depuis quand tu me fais des compliments, Q ?

**Mercedes Jones:** Ouais, on aimerait bien savoir.. :')

**Quinn Fabray:** Ça n'était pas directement un compliment.

**Santana Lopez:** N'empêche que je te remercie directement.  
**(Quinn Fabray, Kurt Hummel et 3 autres personnes aiment ça)**

**Finn Hudson:** Pff... Quinn fait des compliments quand ça l'arrange !

**Santana Lopez:** Tu sais ce qui nous arrangerait, baleineau ? Que tu la fermes.  
_**(Quinn Fabray, Sam Evans et 12 autres personnes aiment ça)**_

**Artie Abrams:** +1  
**_(Santana Lopez et Mercedes Jones aiment ça)_**

**Joe Hart:** Je prône la non-violence. Vous devriez faire de même.  
_**(Brittany S Pierce aime ça)**_

**Noah Puckerman:** Tiens, salut Jésus ! :D  
_**(Santana Lopez aime ça)**_

**Brittany S Pierce:** C'est vrai que tu sais multiplier le pain ? Est-ce que tu pourrais multiplier du pain pour moi, pour que je le donne aux canards ?  
**_(Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray et 6 autres personnes aiment ça)_**

**Kurt Hummel:** Brittany... Joe n'est pas Jésus.

**Sam Evans:** Ah bon ?  
**_(Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez et 8 autres personnes aiment ça)_**

**Sugar Motta:** Et pourquoi personne ne complimente mes chaussures ? :(

**Rachel Berry:** Elles sont magnifiques, Sugar. (:  
_**(Sugar Motta aime ça)**_

**Santana Lopez:** Tiens, le nain fait de la lèche.  
**_(Dave Karofsky, Quinn Fabray et 4 autres personnes aiment ça)_**

**Finn Hudson:** Hein ? Pourquoi de la lèche ? Rachel n'a rien léché !

**Noah Puckerman:** Je t'expliquerai plus tard, bro'.

**Mercedes Jones:** Mon dieu.  
**_(Joe Hart aime ça)_**

**Tina Chang Cohen:** Ce n'est pas que vous m'ennuyez, mais est-ce que vous pourriez arrêter avec les notifications ?

**Noah Puckerman:** Mmh... Non 3:)  
_**(Sam Evans aime ça)**_

**Santana Lopez:** Pourquoi ? On te dérange en pleine séance d'asia-tripotage avec Chang ?  
_**(Brittany S Pierce, Noah Puckerman et 9 autres personnes aiment ça)**_

**Tina Chang Cohen:** Je. Non..

**Blaine Anderson:** Que tous ceux qui n'en croient pas un mot aiment ce commentaire.  
_**(Kurt Hummel, Noah Puckerman et 7 autres personnes aiment ça)**_

**Mercedes Jones:** Je pense qu'on est tous d'accord...

**Kurt Hummel:** Mike, montre-toi.  
_**(Blaine Anderson aime ça)**_

**Mike Chang:** Mais je suis là !

**Quinn Fabray:** Que tous ceux qui pensent que Mike vient de sortir en trombe de sous la couette de Tina aiment ce commentaire.  
_**(Santana Lopez, Noah Puckerman et 7 autres personnes aiment ça)**_

**Rachel Berry:** Quinn, je ne te pensais pas si perverse.  
**_(Brittany S Pierce, Santana Lopez et 5 autres personnes aiment ça)_**

**Santana Lopez:** C'est que tu l'as jamais vue dans les vesiaires, Berry.  
**_(Quinn Fabray, Noah Puckerman et 10 autres personnes aiment ça)_**

**Noah Puckerman:** Wooooh ! Je devrais me cacher dans les vestiaires plus souvent !

**Jacob Ben Israël:** Je le fais déjà, moi. J'ai même des vidéos... *bave*

_Noah Puckerman est désormais ami avec Jacob Ben Israël.  
**(Santana Lopez, Kurt Hummel et 15 autres personnes aiment ça)**_

**Quinn Fabray: ***lève les yeux au ciel*

**Kurt Hummel:** Rachel, Blaine, Mercedes. Ce soir une soirée commérage s'impose.  
**_(Rachel Berry, Blaine Anderson et une autre personne aiment ça)_**

**Sugar Motta:** Je peux veniiiiiiir ? (a)

**Kurt Hummel:** Du moment que tu ne ramènes pas tes chaussures...  
**_(Blaine Anderson, Mercedes Jones et 7 autres personnes aiment ça)_**


End file.
